Désolé
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Désolé, un mot que Severus dit ne pas connaitre, mais qu'en pense-t-il vraiment, de ce mot?


**Bonjour! Pendant que j'ai une heure de libre pour écrire, voici un petit ficlet écrit en 15 minutes. Le thème de la fic était "Desolé", et je l'ai écrite en 13 minutes 57 (j'avais la montre avec moi!)**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Passez un bon moment (:**

* * *

Désolé. Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme s'il ne savait dire que ce mot. Un mot qui avait une signification étrangère à son cerveau, c'était toujours ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. Mais au fond, ce mot avait bien un message à faire passer pour lui.

Désolé, c'était un mot qui n'aurait jamais dû exister dans son vocabulaire rempli de formules magiques, rempli aussi de sarcasmes et d'ironie, rempli de noms de potions et d'ingrédients, mais il n'était pas censé connaitre ce mot. « Désolé », une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre.

Désolé, qui voulait dire qu'on culpabilisait de quelque chose. Et bien Severus était désolé. Malgré ses difficultés à l'avouer, il était le professeur de Poudlard et l'homme le plus désolé qui pouvait exister ici. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais voulu être désolé de quoi que ce soit, parce que de quoi pouvait-il être désolé ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Désolé d'enquiquiner ses élèves ? Désolé de les traiter de cornichons qui n'avaient pas la capacité magnifique et compliquée de se servir de leur cerveau, dont il doutait qu'ils existaient vraiment dans la tête de ces morveux d'ailleurs…Désolé de traiter Granger de « Miss-je-sais-tout » ? Désolé d'insinuer que les nés Moldus n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici ? Désolé de traiter Potter comme s'il n'était que le portrait craché de son père qu'il haïssait avec la plus grande des forces ?

Auparavant, il n'y aurait jamais réfléchi. Cette notion même de désolation et de culpabilité n'aurait jamais effleuré son esprit de Maître des Potions froid et indifférent aux supplications de ses vermines d'élèves sans cervelle. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était devant la mort, il se posait cette question.

Désolé, une expression qu'il avait haï durant pas mal de temps, juste après avoir voulu s'excuser auprès de Lily pour l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, et elle n'avait pas accepté ses excuses, pourtant, il avait été désolé ce jour là. C'était à partir de cet instant que cette notion de culpabilité avait disparu de son esprit dévasté, car il ne méritait même pas d'être désolé et qu'on reconnaisse sa désolation.

Désolé, ce n'était plus un mot pour lui car il avait détruit une famille. En fait, non, il en avait détruite plusieurs sans s'en rendre compte. Juste en choisissant la voix de la facilité à celle du Pardon qu'on pourrait lui accorder. S'il avait attendu plus longtemps que Lily lui pardonne, alors il aurait pu avoir ce droit d'être désolé et de pouvoir le dire, mais il avait trahi ses anciens principes en offrant au Seigneur des Ténèbres ses services et son âme en morceaux.

Désolé, aujourd'hui il pouvait sentir monter en lui doucement ce sentiment de culpabilité. Le mal en lui, la culpabilité le prenant, ça faisait mal parce qu'il n'avait plus jamais réussi à ressentir une chose comme ç faisait mal, ça prenait toute la place dans son cœur manquant de sang à cause d'une morsure de serpent. Ca le prenait entièrement, c'était pire que le sang coulant de son sang. C'était pire que les yeux de Potter croisant les siens dans une demande qu'il avait eu le courage de formuler. C'était plus que le venin mortel du reptile coulant dans ses veines pour le détruire.

Il était désolé, enfin. Et cette culpabilité revenait dans son corps alors que jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir un sentiment le rendant aussi faible. Jamais il ne l'avait imaginé non plus. Mais enfin, après tant d'années à ne pas être désolé, il réapprenait le sens de cette notion trop complexe à son esprit décimé par la colère d'avoir trahi sa famille et ses amis.

« Je suis désolé… »

* * *

**Des remarques, je vous écoute attentivement, Ô grands lecteurs**


End file.
